black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
I Am The One
"I Am The One" is a song written by Ryan Seewald for his friend, Epox or Epoxy. It was created sometime around 2011. It was later included in the album Dreams Come True. The song itself was never made public but it is occasionally played in the background in some of Static-P's streams. Background In 2011, Ryan met a group of people on an anime streaming site. Altogether, they were a group of five including Ryan himself. They called themselves The Yellow Scarves. Among them is a someone by the name of Epox. He was interested in becoming a DJ and he really liked trance and EDM (electronic dance music). Knowing this, Ryan decided to create a song for him to remix and play around with while also practicing his skill with the genre and trying to "make his best song" yet. Epox always appreciated songs with a good message, so Ryan created a song which was titled "I Am the One". The song was created specifically for Epox. Later on, Ryan included the song in the album Dreams Come True as the background song for the ninth track titled as "It's the Journey". The album was released in 2014. It is also among the many songs played during the Steaming streams. Lyrics Instrumentals *Scats* Ha-hah! (Welcome to heaven) *Even more scats* I can't believe that on this Earth I see There's so many people. So many dreams to dream, yet You all stand alone Thinkin' nobody gets you. But I say you, my friend, have it all Even though we fall When times are tough You've gotta give your all And wherever you go You bring heaven with you. Because I wanna live like it was meant to be. Like it was *scats* inside of my dreams. Dancing in the sunlight With my arms out. About to break flight. And I'll be the one that changes agony into my *scats* ecstasy. Standing by the sun in(?) Through the darkness You keep shining now. I am the one! That makes my mind and I am the one! Who I design, so You can't break me down In despite of my emotions. I'll be the one Who stands and fight. I'll be the one To find the light that's Inside each step I fail to make And dance for life's sake. (Huh!) break Rap Haha! Time fought(?), time again I've been down before but it's in my head Never found a reason to believe And I have reason (?) been there (?) that broke and torn and a few (?) (?) for me And then I'm not just too sick of me. I'm different at my own soul. 'Cus see, I got the power, got the urge And I'ma fight my way to change this Earth. Never gonna fall ill to the broken words of broken world. Attitude is my perception. Not some kind of infection. You can blame it on the world But me? My own boss. break I am the one! That makes my mind and I am the one! Who I design, so You can't break me down In despite of my emotions. I'll be the one Who stands and fight. I'll be the one To find the light that's Inside each step I fail to make And dance for life's sake. (Huh!) Reference Category:Songs Category:Rascal Tunes